User talk:Annoying Orange
Welcome Hi and welcome to the Yu-Gi-Oh! wiki! Thank you for your edit to the Gishki page. Why not It is an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. If you need help, you can consult these pages: * * Manual of style * Chat policy If you would like to make a suggestion or ask for assistance, feel free start a topic at the forums or contact an administrator. Talkback - "Mist Bird Clausolas" Page Searcher It's not pointless to add "Dragunity - Corsesca" as a searcher, because it's a valid option and it IS possible to use it in other decks ("Dragon Mastery"!), pointless would be adding "Gold Sarcophagus" or "Different Dimension Capsule" as a searcher. Also, why removing the link to the Searcher page? --Missign0 (talk • ) 02:45, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Ok, sorry. I changed it because I considered that nobody would use this combination or simply forgot it, and I think it is better give tips of more likely combos. For example, it is pointless, even being possible, to give the tip of "This card "C" can be searched by "Howling Insect"", because nobody would do this. And I removed the link because i think it sometimes pollutes the page, and that everybody knows what a searcher does. Another point I want to mention is that I erased "Creeping Darkness", because I confused this card with another card I don't remember now. But, nevermind. I did it without thinking. Sorry. Custafonn (talk • ) 03:14, October 14, 2013 (UTC) :Don't worry, I agree with your example of "Maxx C", but if a card searches another we must add to the Tips :) --Missign0 (talk • ) 02:35, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Agreed, bud (: Custafonn (talk • ) 03:17, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Image names Hey there! I noticed that you uploaded some images, but at this Wiki, we prefer .png instead of .jpg for card images. This is why your images were deleted, as someone else uploaded .png files of the same card images =/. So if you want your images to stay in the future, just upload them as .png files. Cheers. --UltimateKuriboh (talk • ) 01:08, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Ya, I noticed that! It's ok, I saw that the OPs were released, but no one has changed the pages, so I managed to do it, but forgot to change the image extension! D: Thanks! (: Annoying Orange (talk • ) 01:13, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Page Name Glitch Yeah, that's some glitch that can sometimes happen... I highly recommend you leave a message on User talk:Cheesedude and/or User talk:Golden Key about this; they'll be sure to fix it! --UltimateKuriboh (talk • ) 01:30, November 2, 2013 (UTC) New banlist Updates to the banlist is not added to Tip Pages and individual card pages until it is in effect, which for this one occurs on January 1, 2014. --[[User:SnorlaxMonster|'Snorlax']][[User talk:SnorlaxMonster|'Monster']] 18:54, December 13, 2013 (UTC) Feedback Hii annoying orange, thanks for fixing my words on the card tips of "Panzer Dragon". Well, i looked your profile and since i saw one of your favorite cards was "Celestial Wolf Lord, Blue Sirius" and that you hate thatExodia and brun deck, i liked you xD. Can we duel any time? --TheUndeadLord (talk • ) 18:48, December 28, 2013 (UTC) Well, i don't use DN too, and i also use ygopro xD. When your net come back we duel, then. Btw, what did you mean if liking incommon building? You mena building of decks, right? --TheUndeadLord (talk • ) 15:29, December 29, 2013 (UTC) and here is my facebook profile https://www.facebook.com/san.gan.330 --TheUndeadLord (talk • ) 16:23, December 29, 2013 (UTC) Yes, deck build! xD Like decks that a few ppl use, such as Ice Barrier, Spirit monsters, Gishki, Steelswarm, etc :P Ok, Ill add you! ^^ Annoying Orange (talk • ) 00:27, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Btw what is your user name on FaceBook? I guess i refused you without asking xD. --TheUndeadLord (talk • ) 23:05, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Lol, it's "Gustavo Duarte" :p and you didnt refuse yet Annoying Orange (talk • ) 23:12, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Cara, eu nunca ia adivinhar que vc é brasileiro e tem o mesmo nome que eu ahu8ehuaheuahue --TheUndeadLord (talk • ) 23:57, January 3, 2014 (UTC) EUHEUHEUHEUHEUHEUHEUHEUHE BR BR BRRRRRRRRR xDDDDDDDD Annoying Orange (talk • ) 00:00, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Hei-ho How's it go? Lord Grammaticus 02:25, February 20, 2014 (UTC) hey! :D Pretty fine, and u? :B Annoying Orange (talk • ) 02:39, February 20, 2014 (UTC) Good! --Lord Grammaticus 02:44, February 20, 2014 (UTC) Nice! :D where are you from? Im gonna sleep right now, we can talk tomorrow, ok? ^^ see ya \o Annoying Orange (talk • ) 02:46, February 20, 2014 (UTC) :Ah, sorry for the late answer, but I'm a New Yorker. What about you? --Lord Grammaticus 20:18, February 26, 2014 (UTC) haha no worries! I'm brazilian (: Annoying Orange (talk • ) 22:17, February 26, 2014 (UTC) Hi Hi .-. Annoying Orange (talk • ) 22:59, March 4, 2014 (UTC) :Ahahaha, hey! Sorry about disappearing. :B How goes it? Lord Grammaticus 00:58, March 5, 2014 (UTC) haha it's ok! :D everything alrite! :B how about you? :B facebook? Annoying Orange (talk • ) 02:35, March 5, 2014 (UTC) If you mean what I'm doing right now, wiki editing as usual! Now, if you mean do I HAVE a Facebook, then yes, why? :o Lord Grammaticus 03:08, March 5, 2014 (UTC) hahaha I meant if you have a facebook and if you mind adding me xD i see you are a nice guy, but sometimes I forget to see if there are new messages here, so I think if we gonna talk more often, we should be friends on facebook :pp but it's ok if you don't want to :B I'm gonna sleep now, so if you reply quickly and I don't, that's the reason good night :D Annoying Orange (talk • ) 03:41, March 5, 2014 (UTC) Moving Pages After you move a card page, a bunch of green boxes should appear in the next screen, telling you to move stuff like "Card Gallery" and "Card Trivia". If you move a card page, you have to be prepared to move those pages too. No one wants to pick up after your edits. --UltimateKuriboh (talk • ) 23:53, May 1, 2014 (UTC) WAT Annoying Orange (talk • ) 00:00, May 2, 2014 (UTC) Dude like what is your issue with the change in SD/AM Tips...It's been validated. Why do you have to come over and change it? Does it bother you that the tip is in there? Sheesh.Foxack (talk • ) 07:59, May 9, 2014 (UTC) That tip is valid, but unnecessary. SD/AM can negate anything it doesnt specifies which type of effect it can negate, so pointing out that it can negate those cards is like going to BLS tips page and saying: this card can banish monsters. And as you can see, UltimateKuriboh agrees with me. Annoying Orange (talk • ) 09:16, May 9, 2014 (UTC)